After ARO: A Regular New Years
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: It's almost midnight in the devastated continent of America. Sean, Luke and Mordecai have grouped together to re-visit Swan Valley for a surprise New Years firework launch. But when they get there, not everything goes according to plan. They re-encounter a friend of theirs they believed they had lost and they rekindle their friendship. Who is this friend? Read to find out!


"Hey…wake up." A familiar voice said. Sean opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend; Luke on top of him on his bed. "Don't you want to be awake for it?" Luke asked, looking into Sean's eyes.

The wolf yawned and nodded. "Get off me and then explain to me what is so important to wake me up in the middle of the night." Sean said, pushing Luke off of him and onto the ground beside the bunk bed.

Sean pushed himself up off the bed and sat on the side. He pulled up his hoodie sleeve – which was almost completely covered in ice due to the freezing temperatures – and glanced at his wristwatch.

"Why did you wake me up at ten to twelve?" Sean asked, yawning several times during his sentence.

"Dude, it's the end of the year." Luke replied, brushing dirt off himself as he stood up.

"You mean tonight is New Years?" Sean asked, standing up with the smaller wolf. Luke nodded and pointed to the exit of the tent.

"Let's go then." Sean shrugged and pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head. He brushed a few locks of hair away from his eyes and approached the exit, with Luke following him close behind.

It took a few seconds for Sean to pry open the tent's exit, due to it being frozen because of the snow storms that had plagued the area. As the two wolves passed through the tent, they were greeted with the sight of Mordecai beside the gate.

"Let's see if we can bring him along." Sean said, looking back at Luke. Luke nodded and followed Sean over to the avian.

Mordecai noticed them approaching and smiled at them. He knelt down to their level and patted both of them on the head. "Thanks for waking him up." Mordecai said.

Luke nodded and glanced at Sean. "Is it really the end of the year?" Sean asked. Mordecai nodded. "Where's Eileen and HFG?" The older wolf asked.

"They're in one of their tents having some 'alone time'." Mordecai used his fingers as quotes.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know what their up to." Sean threw his hands up, begging the avian to stop talking. Mordecai chuckled and shivered.

"I really wish we still had those heat packs." Mordecai sighed. "Anyway…" Mordecai cleared his throat. "The guards are letting us stay out later since it's the end of the year, so I found a good place for us to watch the show." He added, pointing to the exit.

Sean looked at where he was pointing and shrugged. "That leads to the expansion." He commented.

"Yeah, it does." Luke said. "And what do you mean by a show? It's not like they'll have fireworks." He added, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Mordecai smirked after he finished his sentence. "No way, they do don't they?" Sean said in disbelief.

"Yep. They found a whole crate of them at the gun store back in October." Mordecai said, walking towards the gate. "And keep your heads down, we don't want to attract much attention when we head towards the expansion." He said, ushering the wolves to follow him.

The path towards Swan Valley – now known as 'The Expansion' – was just a cement path that some of the survivors from the haven had built during November to make supply runs much simpler and easier.

During his previous supply run, Mordecai had managed to find a motorcycle in a small garage just outside of Swan Valley, it was parked in a bike rack just outside the haven, with an experienced military soldier guarding it.

Mordecai walked up to the soldier and held up his driver's license. "Move along." The soldier said, after looking at the license. Mordecai ushered the boys towards his motorcycle and pulled it out of the rack.

"You know how to ride one of those things?" Luke asked. Mordecai sat on the motorcycle and looked down at the fuel gage.

"Sort of. I had some practice and just after that I became a natural at them." The bird shrugged. He looked behind him at the rest of the motorcycle.

"You two, hop on." Mordecai patted the motorcycle. Sean hopped onto the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Mordecai's back. Luke got on behind him and wrapped his arms around Sean.

There was just enough room for the three of them. Mordecai pulled out a small key from his jean's pocket and inserted it into the bike.

As the motorcycle turned on, he nodded at the soldier and slowly began riding it down the cleared path towards Swan Valley.

The trip to the town was silent, except for the noise of the motorcycle's engine as they continued to ride slowly towards the town.

Eventually, they made it to the outskirts. Sean saw the massive wall that surrounded the entire town, with only a few walkers hovering outside the walls.

He also noticed a massive light in the middle of town as they approached. That was probably where the fireworks were going to be launched.

Mordecai rode beside the wall, mowing down a few walkers along the way. "Where are we going? Are we going inside the walls this time?" Luke asked, running a hand through his hair.

"No, see that cliff up there?" Mordecai pointed towards a small light in the distance.

"No, I can only see a small light." Luke replied.

"Well, you'll see it once we get there." Mordecai switched on the lights for the motorcycle and continued riding to the smaller light.

A short time later, they'd arrived at a small camp atop of a small cliff that had a great view over the town.

Mordecai stopped the bike when they got there and took out the key. "What's with the camp?" Sean asked, hopping off the bike with Luke's arms still holding onto him.

"Not sure. I haven't seen it here before." Mordecai replied, getting off the bike. Sean moved Luke's arms off of him and approached the small camp. It had one bedroll with a small campfire.

"Looks like someone's been camping here." Luke said.

"No shit dude. Did you figure that out on your own?" Sean chuckled.

"Shut up." Luke folded his arms.

Luke and Sean began to argue, while Mordecai approached the small camp. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and glanced at his glowing watch. Two minutes until midnight.

Luke and Sean's voices slowly began to fade away as Mordecai sat in front of the campfire. He looked down at the town then back up to the arguing couple.

"When you two are finished, it's gonna start soon." The avian interrupted them. Luke looked down at him, before letting out a small sigh.

"You win." He muttered. The smaller wolf sat beside Mordecai and prepared for the fireworks, while Sean looked closer at the camp.

He noticed a small radio which was hidden under the bedroll. "Look, a radio." He said, pulling it out from under the bedroll.

Luke and Mordecai turned around and eyed the radio. "Does it work?" Luke asked.

"Let's see." Sean turned the volume dial on the radio and pressed the power button. The radio came to life and a voice could be barely heard.

"Someone's talking on the radio?" Mordecai snatched the radio from the child's paws.

"That's my radio." A voice said, followed by the sound of a gun being reloaded. Mordecai stood up and looked into the darkness, with Sean and Luke hiding behind his legs.

Mordecai fumbled through his pockets and realised he'd forgotten his pistol. "Damn it…" He muttered.

Sean put the radio on the ground and glanced around Mordecai's legs.

Mordecai heard footsteps approaching them. "Don't move." The voice in the darkness said. His voice was low, and a few coughs could be heard.

The body which the voice belonged two stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of the group. "Mordecai…?" The person gasped. Mordecai's eyes widened when his name had been said.

"Do we know you?" The bird asked, eyeing the figure.

"It's me…" He stepped closer. He was a wolf, with tons of scratches on his body, a ripped jacket and a wound in his shoulder.

"Uncle Alpha!" Sean exclaimed. He ran through the bird's legs and hugged the wolf.

"No…but…you're dead!" Mordecai cleared his throat. Alpha walked closer to the campfire and hugged Mordecai.

"It's great to see you, friend." Alpha held Mordecai for a few seconds. He eventually let go and gave Luke a small hug.

"What're you doing out here?" Alpha asked, coughing a little.

"We just came to see the fireworks." Sean said, pointing to the town.

"Same here. I just went to grab some food." Alpha said, tapping his backpack.

"How did you know about the fireworks?" Mordecai asked, checking his watch. Only one minute until midnight.

"The radio told me." Alpha said, sitting beside the fire. Sean and Luke joined him. Mordecai picked up Alpha's radio and looked at the wolf.

"There's someone on the other side of this?" Mordecai asked, eyeing the wolf.

"Yeah, outside of town, some guy called the local radio station his home two months ago. Since then he's been keeping track of everything going on around Swan Valley." Alpha explained, as Mordecai put the radio down.

The avian sat down beside Alpha. All four of them were looking down at the town, Alpha glanced over at Mordecai. "I assume Rigby didn't make it?" Alpha whispered. Mordecai winced, then nodded.

Alpha rubbed Mordecai on the back. "He was a hell of a guy." Alpha sighed.

"Let's try to forget about it." Alpha said. "Just be happy that we're all alive to see another year." He added.

Suddenly, Mordecai and Sean's watches beeped and fireworks started launching out of Swan Valley. The four survivors looked up and admired the tons of different patterns the fireworks had as they exploded in the sky.

"Ooooh." Sean watched the sky intently, he was enjoying this moment more than anything else he'd ever experienced before.

A few minutes later, the last firework was launched. It was a massive red one which exploded into the sky, the pattern made by it was a massive red circle, followed by dozens of smaller red circles, before it disintegrated.

As it ended, Mordecai heard a 'Get back to work!' and stood back up. Sean and Luke stood up aswell, while Alpha just sat on his bedroll.

"Listen. They've got space at the haven, we'd love to see you return with us." Mordecai offered.

Without any argument, Alpha opened his backpack and put his bedroll and radio into his massive backpack. "Can you get them to fix my arm, too?" Alpha asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Shouldn't that have healed by now? It's been months." Sean asked.

"This was a different situation." Alpha replied. Sean nodded and began walking back to the bike with the group, but stopped for a second.

"Alpha?" He said, tugging the wolf's paw. Mordecai and Luke hopped onto the motorcycle.

"Yes?" Alpha knelt down to Sean's level.

"How did you get out of there?" Sean asked. Alpha winced when he asked that. "If you don't mind me askin'." He added.

"I…took as many of them out as I could, and when I got surrounded by them, I jumped out a window." Alpha chuckled.

Sean grinned. "Sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?" He slightly laughed.

"Yeah, it does." Sean kissed Alpha on the cheek. "It's great to see you again Uncle Alpha." He said, pulling him into a hug.

"It's great to see you too kid." Alpha smiled.

"Come on, let's get out of here before we draw attention." Mordecai said, as the motorcycle came to life.

"Let's go." Alpha hopped onto the motorcycle with Sean. "I can barely fit on this thing." Alpha said as he got on.

"You might need to lose a few pounds." Mordecai chuckled, turning around.

"Speak for yourself, you're gettin' a little chubby yourself." Alpha laughed.

"You'll regret that." Mordecai said, half-jokingly, as they descended the hill.

"Oh, I bet I will." Alpha laughed. Their laughs faded into the darkness as they headed back towards their camp.

But it wouldn't last long, they still had many hard years ahead of them.

**It's here. Finally after a long wait, I finally got off my ass and wrote more Regular Show stuff! I'll be releasing this just after 2015 starts, so I might be the first one to post anything on the first day of the year! Hooray!**

**Thanks for all the support. There's also…one more thing I have to say. A Regular Outbreak is finished, it isn't returning, but that also means I am done with Regular Show. I've lost total interest in it and I don't think I can write anymore of it without feeling a little saddened about leaving you all amazing people behind.**

**I might write small holiday-themed one-shots, but no more long stories from me. And this is a late Christmas present for AeroAlpha aswell, for being such a great friend. You guys should check out 'Starting Anew', in the Amazing World of Gumball fanfiction archive, because that is what inspired me to write this.**

**Thank you AeroAlpha for being such a great friend, and thank you to everybody else who stood by me through all these stories that I've written since I joined , back in April.**

**I hope to hear from more of you soon, but until then. Have a great day, and I'll see you in the next one.**

**Stay Foxy!**

**RSM**


End file.
